1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for ablating tissue with microwave radiation. In this specification microwave means the frequency range from 5 GHz to 60 GHz inclusive. Preferably 14-15 GHz is used for tissue ablation but the present invention is not limited to this narrower range.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Traditional methods of treating cancer involve removing the cancerous tissue by cutting it out mechanically and/or chemotherapy, usually followed by radiotherapy. Both methods have significant drawbacks and may cause serious trauma to the patient.
The application of heat energy to biological tissue is an effective method of killing cells. Thus the present invention proposes applying microwaves to heat and thus ablate (destroy) biological tissue. This presents an interesting opportunity for the treatment of cancer as the cancerous tissue can be ablated in this way. There is a need for a suitable apparatus and method for ablating tissue with microwaves for the treatment of cancer or other conditions.